Modification
Modification is a special mode in Super Smash Bros. Clash, which is similar to dipswitches in other fighting games. Modificiations let you mess around with the gameplay and change various things. Most of them are universal, but there are also a few character specific ones. These are found in the options menu. You start with some more basic modifications that effect some of the gameplay mechanics, and you can unlock a few character specific ones through clearing The Dark Tournament storylines. A bunch of other gimmicks are available once you clear the Last Story. General Modifications These are available from the very start, and are mostly ways of changing basic functions. Bold setting is what the default is. *Jump (on/off): If turned off, you can not jump. If you are knocked into the air, you can still use mid-air jumps if they are on. *Mid-Air Jump (normal/1/2/3/4/5/none): A jump modifier that allows you to determine the amount of jumps a character can do while mid-air. This will apply to every character. Normal leaves it at the normal properties for each character, none makes it so nobody can jump in mid-air. *Shield (on/off): If this is off, you can not use a shield. Dodges are ok unless they are turned off. *Sidestep Dodge (on/off): If this is off, you can't sidestep dodge. *Forward Roll (on/off): If this is off, you can't roll forwards. *Backward Roll (on/off): If this is off, you can't roll backwards. *Air Dodge (Melee/'on'/off): If this is off, you can't air dodge. If set to Melee, you get the directional, but helpless state inputting, air dodge from Melee, but that doesn't have any of the glitches it had in Melee such as wavedashing. *Shield Damage (on/off): If this is off, your shield is the same size as it always is. If this is off and Shield Break is on, however, shield points are still kept track of in the game and you can have a shield break that way. *Shield Break (on/off): If this is off, you can't break a shield in any way possible. *Perfect Shield (on/off): If this is off, you can no longer use perfect shielding. *Chip Damage (on/'off'): If this is on, some special moves will deal small percent damage (ie: The damage you take from getting hit) to an opponent even if they block an attack. *Chip Damage Stamina Faint (on/off): If this is off, an opponent can not use chip damage to finish you off in a stamina match. *Throw (on/off): If this is off, you can't throw or grab opponents normally. Special throws still work. Applies to ground and air throws. *Throw Tech (on/off): If this is off, you can''t tech a throw.'' *Throw Escape (on/off): If this is off, you can't escape a throw by mashing buttons. *Target Combo (on/off): If this is off, characters with target combos cannot perform them. *Dash (on/off): If this is off, you can't perform a dash. *Dash Attack Cancel (on/off): If this is off, you can not perform any actions during a dash. *Clash Burst Damage (on/off): If this is off, you do not take damage from performing a Clash Burst. *Smash Special Cost (1'/2/3/4/5/free): Determines the amount of Clash Attack Meter needed to perform a Smash Special. If set to free, they can be used at anytime except for when there is absolutely no energy in the meter. Does not affect attacks that have unique costs. *Special Cancel ('on/off): If this is off, you cannot perform attack cancels from normal moves into special or Clash Attack moves. *Cancel Whiff (on/off): If this is on, you can cancel a normal attack into a special or Clash Attack, or a special into a Clash Attack, before the move actually makes contact. *Block Special Cancel (on/off): If this is off, you can't perform attack cancels against an opponent on defense. *Untechable Knockdown (on/off): If this is off, all moves that knock the opponent to the floor can be defended against like a normal knockdown meaning no guaranteed OTG attacks. *Set Floor Hit (on/'off'): If this is on, only a small list of character-specific attacks will hit an opponent who is on the floor after an untechable knockdown instead of moves depending on the hurtbox of the opponent. *Completely Techable Meteor Smash (on/'off'): If this is on, spikes work just like Meteor Smashes. *Completely Untechable Meteor Smash (on/'off'): If this is on, all Meteor Smashes become spikes. *Weakness (on/off): If this is off, all characters take normal damage from attacks. *Special into Clash Cancel (on/off): If this is off, special mvoes can not be canceled into Clash Attacks. *Clash Attack Meter KO Loss (on/off): If this is off, you do not lose any meter when you are knocked out. *And more... Bonus Modifications Bonus modifications that are unlocked after clearing the Last Story. *Direction Shielding (on/'off'): If this is on, your shield must be aimed properly to defend against some attacks. *Air Shielding (on/'off'): If this is on, you can activate your shield in the air, with many of the same functions. Air dodging is done by tapping down. *Universal Advancing Shield (on/'off') If this is on, all characters gain the ability to perform Link and Toon Link's Advancing Shield. *Universal Super Jump (on/'off'): If this is on, all characters gain the ability to perform Luigi's Super Jump. *Super Jump Cancel (on/'off'): If this is on, all ground normal attacks can be canceled into a Super Jump. *Damage Scaling (normal/hits/off): If set to hits, damage scaling is divided up into hits instead of inputs and modified accordingly. If off, all attacks deal normal damage in a combo. *Stale Move Negotiation (on/off): If this is off, attacks deal their normal damage and knockback at all times. *Ground Chain Combo (on/'off'): If this is on, characters can perform a basic ground chain combo series of neutral attack -> up tilt -> down tilt -> forward tilt. *Air Chain Combo (on/'off'): If this is on, characters can chain all five of their aerials together in any sequence they like. *True Melee Air Dodge (on/'off'): This doesn't apply to the other two air dodge options. If this is on, many of the Melee applications for a Melee Air Dodge (wavedashing, etc.) can be performed. *Super Smash Meter Gain (normal/expanded): If set to expanded, the Super Smash Meter can be built in many ways similarly to a Clash Attack Meter, such as by hitting with attacks, blocking attacks and having moves whiff. *Final Smash Cancel (off/Normals/Specials/Clash): If set to Clash, you can cancel a Clash Attack into a Final Smash. If set to Specials, you can do it with Clash Attacks or Special moves. If set to Normals, you can cancel into Final Smash from basically anything. *Final Flash (on/off): If set to off, Final Flashes are removed and Final Smashes are performed on screen automatically with no warning. *Unlimited Assist Call (off/stock only/on): If set to stock only, this makes it so assists can be called an unlimited amount of times. If set to on, both unlimited stocks and the removal of cooldown times between calls are available. *Assist Damage (on/off): If set to off, assists can not receieve damage. However, they can still be hit. *L-Cancel (on/'off'): If set to on, L-canceling can be performed similarly to its 64 and Melee counterparts. *Normal Chip Damage (on/'off'): If set to on, normal moves deal chip damage. *Double Final Smash (on/'off'): If set to on, characters can use both of their Final Smashes. *Parry (on/'off'): If set to on, characters can perform parries similarly to ones from Street Fighter III by tapping the direction they are facing upon being struck by an attack. *Air Parry (on/off): If set to on, characters can also parry in the air. *Expanded Dash Cancel (on/'off'): If set to on, characters can cancel dashes into tilts, Side Smashes and Down Smashes. *Defense Breaking Smash (on/'off'): If set to on, fully charged smash attacks can't be shielded against. *Shield Cancel (on/'off') If set to on, all characters can perform their Up Special during shieldstun. *And more... Character Specific Modifications Each character also has specific mods available to them once you clear their Dark Tournament storyline. Luigi *Fire Jump Punch (on/'off'): If set to on, a sweetspotted Super Jump Punch becomes the Fire Jump Punch from older titles. *Super Jump (on/off): If this is off, Luigi can't perform his Super Jump. Bowser *Armor (on/off): If set to off, all of Bowser's armored attacks lose the property. *Brawl Whirling Fortress (on/'off'): Whirling Fortress regains it's Brawl properties if this is on. *Forward Aerial Throw (on/off): If this is off, the forward aerial throw is not possible. Ridley *Magma Burst Damage Scaling (normal/off): If set to normal, Magma Burst does become scaled if multiple fireballs connect. If set to off, they are treated as one attack and all do the same damage as they would for that step in a combo. Meta Knight *Brawl Meta Knight (on/'off'): If set to on, all of Meta Knight's old attacks (but this INCLUDES Galaxia Darkness...) obtain all of their old properties from Brawl. Essentially, a sneak preview of the 'past characters' function that will be in Super Smash Bros. Clash Plus. Meta Knight's air throw, Final Smash 2 and Clash Attack are unchanged if this is on. *Broken Mask (on/'off'): If set to on, Meta Knight's mask can take damage and eventually break in battle. King Dedede *Armor (on/off): If set to off, all of King Dedede's armored attacks lose the property. *Classic Down Throw (on/'off'): If set to off, King Dedede's Down Throw will work like it does in Brawl except for the removal of the infinite against Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Samus and Bowser. Fox *Melee Down Throw (on/'off'): If set to on, Fox's Down Throw is a Meteor Smash like in Melee. Falco *Melee Down Throw (on/'off'): If set to on, Falco's Down Throw is a Meteor Smash like in Melee. Lucario *Aura Nullification (on/off): If this is off, Lucario's attacks that aren't modified by Aura do become as so. *Aura Penalty (on/off): If this is set to off, Lucario's Aura isn't modified by his position in a match. Sonic *Meteor Up Smash (on/off): If this is on, Sonic's Up Smash can be used as a Meteor Smash like in Brawl. *Ring Grab Time Limit (on/off): If this is off, rings made via Light Dash and Sonic Drive never disappear until they are grabbed. *Spin Dash Sound Effects (Old School/Brawl): If set to Brawl, Spin Dash has its Brawl sound effects. Snake *Classic Weight (on/'off'): If set to on, Snake gains his weight from Brawl back. *Hitbox Weirdness (on/'off'): If set to on, Snake's Side and Up Strongs gain their crazy hitboxes from Brawl. *Explosive Damage (on/off): If set to off, Snake can't be injured by his own explosives. Ryu *Shinku Hadoken Versus (on/'off'): If set to on, Shinku Hadoken becomes an aimable beam attack that deals 25 hits for 35% total similarly to how it is in the Capcom vs. series. *Hurricane Lower Hitbox (normal/enhanced): If set to enhanced, it becomes much more difficult to dodge Tatsumaki Senpukyaku simply by being close to the ground; it'll hit many crouching characters normally now. *Hurricane Projectile Immunity (on/'off'): If set to on, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku can go through some projectiles. *Old School Throwing (on/'off'): If this is on, Ryu can grab you by holding left or right and pressing attack in close range, but it otherwise has properties of a normal grab. *Old School Special Motions (on/'off'): If this is off, Ryu's special moves can not be performed normally and instead must be done with: **Hadoken: Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special **Shoryuken: Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Down, Down Back, Back + Special **Jodan Sokutou Geri: Back, Down, Down Back + Special Category:Options Category:Gameplay modifiers Category:Game mechanics